starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Dome Incident
The Red Dome Incident was a intended botched mercenary operation conducted by the Sparrowhawk PSC while the Atlas Initiative didn't inform the PSC of civilian elements as a means to fuel hate for Anti-Sol rebel groups. Backstory According to Atlas Initiative voice logs and entries that were taken in that day, The Sparrowhawk contractors were oblivious to what the actual plan was. The briefing was conducted by contractors of Atlas. the entry point was in the back of the ship and the contractors will make their way up to the cockpit. The ship was powered down by Initiative contractors minutes before the operation started. trapping the boarded citizens. Atlas Initiative contractors are the only ones fitted with infrared technology, many of the Sparrowhawk contractors were outraged by this choice, however. The Initiative's reason was "The transport ship isn't that dark." which is in fact, a lie. Timeline of the Operation This is a timeline of when the operation began. time is read by using the Military Standard. *1753: 'Contractors from Atlas Initiative manages to slip into the spaceship's maintenance area posing as flight engineers and sabotages the Ship's power generator. effectively powering down the ship and its internal lighting. '*1750: Sparrowhawk Contractors and Spectre Squad are briefed of the "terrorist" situation and has been sent to the spaceship holding bay. *1800: Sparrowhawk Contractors and Spectre Squad arrives to the holding bay using a unmarked transport carrier. The marking and patches on the contractors have been removed and left as blank. they open the back entrance and got inside. *1810: 'The "Kuda" 1st floor fireteam begin firing at a thin wall of metal separating the contractors and the civilians. AP bullets penetrated the metal wall. hitting some of the civilians. '**12 dead, 5 wounded** *1815: 'The "Apostle" fireteam infiltrates the second floor of the R38, And breaches the cockpit with a I-22 breaching charge. The pilots were killed in the breach while some of the crew that weren't near the glass only suffered minor injuries '**14 dead, 7 wounded** *1817: 'The "Apostle" fireteam turns on their nightvision and proceeds to fire at civilians in the second floor. **'26 dead, 13 wounded** *'1819: '''The "Kuda" Fireteam informs to fire only through thin metal, with the reason that "they'll be confused to where the shots are originating from." *'1819 Extended: 10 more people die as "Apostle" proceeds to clear the second floor **'''36 dead, 16 wounded** *'1822: '''Fireteams "Spades" and "Fiveseven" are informed to throw shrapnel grenades into the first class section rooms **'42 dead, 18 wounded''' *'1824 '''Fireteam "Kuda" finishes off any wounded civilians they can find **'50 dead, 18 wounded''' *'1824 Extended' 2 civilians manage to escape the ship, suffering shots from only the arms ** *1826 'Spectre Squad Leader Jason Bradley arrives to the holding bay with the orders for every fireteam to stand down. as he receives information that the ship is not holding any terrorist sleepers, but in fact. Civilians *'1827 The backup lighting of the transport kicks in, revealing the massive piles of dead bodies and smeared blood all over the walls *'''1829 '''All of the fireteams have been extracted by Extraction team "Playmaker" and await debriefing at home base. SISP units arrive at the scene and discover the bodies of the dead civilians. Category:Lore